


The dragon's hold

by GreenPhoenix



Series: The dragon's hold [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will's in the Dragon's hold. Now he wants Hannibal to see the light. It might take time, but he will get there.Sequel to "The Goddess Slayer".





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham sighed. His new patient Franklyn was droning on about cheese and how he’d love to save the lost soul of Michael Jackson by being his friend. He was also worried about his friend Tobias Budge who he clearly was madly infatuated with. Will could tell Franklyn fancied him too, and he would need to transfer him soon. Doctor Bloom was busy with his beloved Hannibal, but he knew someone else who would fit.  
Later though, Franklyn had his points.

*  
He and Hannibal had happy lately, he had met Anthony and Bedelia and Murasaki. They all adored him because he had put on his person suit very well.  
He could not let it slip with Hannibal yet. The dark path was only beginning for his love.  
Francis plans would need time to gestate, and prison was only a state of mind for them.  
Will still felt the Dragon’s hold on them both. He had been remade into this thing so he could behold the glory.  
He did not miss his physical relations with Francis. They had been necessary to claim him as the dragon’s bride, but Francis was crude where Hannibal was considerate and passionate.  
Will knew their future was bright.

*  
Hannibal had come to him when he had killed Garret Jacob Hobbs, and he had advised him, as Alana could not. Alana was tasked with looking out for poor little Abigail.  
Abigail would have her part to play later.  
It was all going according to plan.  
Hannibal had enjoyed killing Hobbs, and he had even admitted it to Will.  
He felt righteous and his power was evident.


	2. Beautiful bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal thinks of proposing and Will plans murderous deeds.

Doctor Bloom looked at her patient. Hannibal Lecter was not displaying any real signs of distress as he talked about killing Hobbs. He could be repressing, but that wasn’t what it seemed like. She still would give him the okay to go back to work.  
“Are you ready?” she asked.  
“Yes. I did what I had to do, Alana.”  
“You saved Abigail. That counts for something.”  
“I don’t think she was guilty of helping her father.”  
“I don’t, either. She’s still in need of help.”  
“She is. How are you and Will?”  
“We’re fine. Better than fine. I may propose.”  
“Best of luck,” Alana said.

 

*  
Will saw Franklyn off and came to greet Hannibal.  
“I thought you’d never come by,” he teased, kissing Hannibal’s lips.  
“I have a special occasion.”  
“Oh,” Will said against his lips.  
“Dinner at my favorite restaurant. “  
“I will be there. What should I wear?”  
“Clothes. “  
“That could be helpful.”  
“Did I mention that I love you,” Hannibal asked.  
“Not in the last minute no,” Will teased and rubbed against him like a cat.  
“Don’t you have a patient soon?”  
“In half an hour,” Will said and kissed him. It was enough time for a quickie.

 

*  
Will thought he knew what Hannibal would ask him, and what he should answer. He had received a letter when he arrived home to Wolf Trap, greeted by a happy pack of dogs. He saw to their immediate needs and then went to read the letter. He recognized the handwriting very well.

“My beautiful bride.

I managed to sneak this out to you by bribing a nurse.  
I trust you are preparing your new mate for the task he must perform shortly.  
We will all be together and fulfill the dragon’s glorious ascension.  
I long to once again hold you in my arms, and to feel you receive my seed as you did when I had you to myself.  
Many cold nights I have lain awake thinking of you and feeling your sweet body against mine. There is a postbox you can write to, and I hope you do. The new nurse will see that I get the letter.  
Yours ever.  
D”

Will felt a chill go through him at that, without knowing why.  
It took him a little whiskey to write a responding letter.

“My bold husband.

Things are going well with my mate. I will make sure he fulfills the deed before the next full moon.  
I long for your arms around me, and your hard length inside me, claiming me with hard thrusts. I have often thought of you like that too.  
I shall give you all you need.  
Yours ever  
W.”

He went to pet his dogs and have an early night.  
The dinner next day would be glorious.  
He dreamt of an angry red creature fucking him hard, and tearing his flesh with its claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? We'll see what deed this is eventually.


	3. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal pops the question and Will gets ready for his next murder.

Hannibal is anxious, even though he and Will are happy together. There are a million things that could go wrong. Will comes into the small restaurant and he looks so good it should be illegal.  
“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting?” he asks.  
“Never,” says Hannibal and pulls out a chair.  
They eat and Hannibal works up his courage to ask him.

*  
He holds the small box, and looks into Will’s shifting eyes.  
“Will Graham, will you marry me?” he asks and hands Will the ring, a family heirloom made of silver and diamond.   
“Yes,” says Will. “I would be honored to be your husband.”  
They kiss carefully, and the opera singer Hannibal has hired comes out to sing “Ode to Joy”.  
Will to his credit does not laugh.

*  
“He said yes,” Hannibal says to Murasaki.  
“Good,” she says. “I hope you will be happy.”  
“I know I will. I am asking him to be my date for Anthony’s wedding.”  
“It’s time he made an honest woman of Bedelia,” says Murasaki.   
“She is as honest as she can be,” Hannibal says. “Is Diana happy?”  
“Very,” says Murasaki. “She’s bringing zombie Teddy to the wedding.”  
“Of course,” says Hannibal.

 

*  
Will writes his other husband a letter, fortified by a drink. His dogs play at his feet.  
“My lord.  
I have secured our mate. We will marry, and then he will do as I say.  
The offering will be ready before then.  
I am as ever yours. I long to touch you again.  
W.”

*  
The answer comes soon.  
“My bride.  
This is all well. We are husband and wife before the dragon, and your new mate will join us. The maiden is ready for her task too soon.  
I long to possess you fully again, to touch your lithe limbs and behold you come apart before my eyes.   
D.”

Will goes to visit Abigail, and he has no doubt her role is clear to her soon.  
Then he has a thing to do for himself to keep Hannibal in the loop. 

*  
“Hannibal,” says Beverly at the crime scene. “It’s a ripper case.”  
“Yes,” says Hannibal. The dead body is pierced by arrows, and his heart is missing. Hannibal has no doubt there will be a parcel waiting for him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in s1 time, but we're heading for s 2 things. You'll see.


	4. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds a heart and the dragom grows restless. We meet Freddie's replacement.

Hannibal found a heart at his doorstep. Or more accurately, a box with a gruesome content. He sighed as he noticed a slight woman about to leave, and Beverly grabbed her hand.  
“Hey,” she said. “What are you doing?”  
“I was wondering the same,” said Beverly. “I know all Hannibal’s neighbors and your are not one of them. Did you leave the parcel here?”  
“No,” she said.  
“She’s the new Tattle Crime reporter,” said Hannibal. “Wendy Marks is it?”  
“Indeed. You were the one who killed my predecessor.”  
“I suppose I was. In self defense.”  
“I was her girlfriend,” said Wendy.  
“I am sorry,” said Hannibal. “I suppose you had no idea she was a killer.”  
“No,” said Wendy. “Please let me leave.”  
“No,” said Beverly. “ I need to question you.”  
Hannibal opened the box and found a heart, and a note.  
The note said: “This is to fortify you. I killed for you, and you will for me.”  
He shuddered.

*

Abigail Hobbs sat in her room at the clinic. She had barely managed to get out without being noticed as doctor Graham had helped her.  
Delivering a strange parcel was a small task after all he had done for her.  
All she had to do now was to keep quiet about it. That was a habit she was good at since helping her father as his lure.

 

*  
Francis Dolarhyde paced his cage at Chilton’s facility. He had to get out soon, and his patience was starting to wear thin. He had to get to his chosen bride and claim him as his again. He was not jealous of Lecter, they would share, but Will’s heart was his.   
Will’s latest letters had been very torrid, promising him many delightful things.  
The time was not now. So he paced and dreamed of Will’s soft lips against his own.

*  
Beverly sighed. “His name was Donovan Toole,” she said.  
“Do we know him from before?” Hannibal asked.  
“No. No criminal record. He was a banker.”  
“The Ripper styled him as the suffering Saint Sebastian, pierced with arrows.”  
“I he changing his m.o?”  
“Slightly. It’s moderation. Was Marks helpful?”  
“No. Just another snooping reporter. She resents you.”  
“I killed her girlfriend. I suppose it’s fair.”  
“You saved my life, so I forgive you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So when’s Anthony’s wedding?”  
“Next week. I’m taking Will.”  
“Of course you are,” she winked and he blushed a little.

 

*  
Will Graham dreamed of dragons and blood, and awoke in a cold sweat.  
He didn’t know if this was the right path, after having been so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. All is not easy in love and war.


	5. White wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony marries Bedelia and Will's plan starts to unfold.

The wedding was held in a small chapel where the families had assembled to see happy couple unite. Anthony wore a black tuxedo and Bedelia was resplendent in white. Diana was a bridesmaid, and her smile was radiant.  
Among the crowd Hannibal sat next to Will and noticed that he wore his engagement ring openly now. He was smartly dressed in a dove-blue suit that highlighted his beautiful eyes. Beverly and her date sat next to them.  
Doctor Bloom and her latest flame, a beautiful young women they did not know where there. Jack had been invited but declined to look after his wife.  
Zeller and Price were probably dating as they were holding hands.

*  
Hannibal watched Will’s face shift and something troubled came over it when Bedelia and Anthony said, “I do.”  
As they kissed Hannibal saw a small smile on his face and Will reached for his hand.  
He held it as they watched the happy couple.

*  
At the gathering after Hannibal knew he had to ask Will what was troubling him.  
“I did not with to bother you on this happy occasion,” Will said.  
“You can tell me anything.”  
“Very well. I have a patient and he has a friend I’m worried about.   
I am about to break confidentiality, and I trust you to keep this to yourself.”  
“I will.”  
“Tobias Budge might be a killer. His friend Franklyn suspects as much. Could you keep an eye on him?”  
“I will say I got an anonymous tip. I know this man.”  
“Many do. I thank you.”  
“Now let’s dance,” Hannibal said and they did.  
Alana was kissing her date and Hannibal vaguely recognized her but did not know from where.  
Murasaki danced with Price and he was surprisingly spry.  
Hannibal stopped as he saw a made-up Wendy Marks in the crowd.   
He left Will to talk to her.  
“Please leave. This is a private event.”  
“Very well.”  
“I will be kind and not ask you to hand over your phone.”  
“Thank you,” she beamed and he sighed.  
This would be all over Tattle Crime even though it didn’t really concern the cases they worked.  
Marks left and Alana sighed when she recognized her.

*  
Afterwards Hannibal went home to Will’s to feed the dogs and make love.  
They managed both tasks quiet well.

*  
Will watched his sleeping fiancé and smiled. His plan was well underway. Budge was perfect as a sacrifice. The man was a killer, so he had told no lie.  
Franklyn was annoying but harmless, and he would play his part well.  
Francis would be most pleased. Will decided not to write his customary letter since he was as Hannibal would never say ”fucked out”.  
He fell asleep in Hannibal’s arms and did not dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff before the storm.


	6. Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes his move and gets Budge where he wants him.

Will Graham looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes reflected his conflict. Somehow he had to get Hannibal to truly see, and he wasn’t sure if this would work. Hannibal was too honorable so far, but there was a darkness there that he longed to unleash.   
So far he had sown seeds of doubt about Budge. Part two of his plan was ready to be set in motion. He had already invited Budge over to discuss Franklyn. It would work.

 

*  
Budge arrived on time and Will talked to him about his concerns about Franklyn and his near obsession with Will.  
“Well, “ said Budge. “You are intriguing.”  
“As are you,” said Will with wink.  
“You are engaged,” said Budge. “Does he share?”  
“No. But he wouldn’t have to know.”  
Budge slid closer and Will kissed him. It was a necessary evil the thought as they went to bed.   
It still felt wrong to submit to the other predator, but Will let him have what he wanted.  
When they were done and Will was sure he had enough dna on him he struck Budge hard.  
“Why did you do that?” Budge asked.  
“I don’t care for you,” Will said and waited for the inevitable result.  
He deliberately made himself weak as Budge attacked him.  
Budge took him hard, not caring for the traces he would leave.   
He stopped himself after, and looked at his crying victim.  
“You are not what I thought you were,” he said.  
“How right you are,” Will said as he left.

*  
He called Hannibal and sobbed on the phone talking of what Budge had done.   
“We’ll get him,” Hannibal said. “No doubt there are other victims and proof thereof at his home.”  
“I know,” Will said. “Franklyn might be there. Be careful you get him out safely. Budge might be desperate now.”  
“I love you,” Hannibal said. “He will pay.”  
“I know,” Will said with a small smile.

*  
Will called Franklyn and played the victim hard, suggesting he get out of town lest Budge would hurt him.  
He knew Franklyn’s concern for his crush would win out and that he would go over there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger time.


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal confronts Budge and Will plots.

Hannibal held the gun steady as he approached Budge’s house. Beverly at his side said: “Be as calm as you can. I know he raped Will, but you need to stay calm.”  
“I will,” Hannibal said even as his heart raced. He rarely lost his composure, but Will made him do so often. The mere thought of someone violating his fiancé was enough to make his blood boil.  
They got the door open, and inside the house they heard voices.  
Inside was Franklyn, frantically arguing with an enraged Budge.  
Budge held a knife in his hand. There was blood on it.  
“Get out,” Budge demanded but Franklyn stepped closer.  
“I care for you. We can work this out,” he pleaded even as Budge lunged for him with the knife.  
Hannibal fired without thinking at Budge, and the man fell.  
Franklyn had the knife embedded in his arm, and cried out as he saw that his friend was not moving.  
Hannibal reached Budge, and saw that he was dead.  
Beverly went to comfort Franklyn.  
Hannibal did not shake or move. He felt like justice had been served, and it was beautiful. He had defended his love and it was his right. He would not mention this to Alana when they had a session later. 

*  
They found ample proof of Budge’s serial killing ways in his basement, bodies made into cellos, and other gruesome things. Hannibal knew he would be acquitted of killing Budge. Franklyn was injured but would be well soon.   
He went to see Will at the hospital for the first time since the shooting.

*  
Will was pale and bruised, and some of his hair was torn out, but he was still so lovely it made Hannibal’s heart clench to think of what he had endured.  
“Hannibal,” he said and his fiancé rushed to his side.  
“Are you..alright?” he asked.  
“Not yet. But I’ve had worse. Thanks to you I’m safe. “  
“Not just you. Your annoying patient and many others are safe too.”  
“That’s well. Is Bev okay?”  
“Yes. I always try to keep her safe.”  
“I love you,” Will said and embraced him.

*  
After a few days Will was allowed to go home. Alana Bloom had helped Hannibal care for his dogs, and he felt blissful to finally be reunited with them. Surrounded by his faithful pack he wrote a letter.

“My lord.

The offering has been made. Our mate had killed another predator. You have probably heard already. I am sure he will see our way now. I had to submit to him to make it happen, but it was all for the greater good. Soon we shall meet again.  
W”

*  
Will greeted Hannibal and had to work hard to contain his happiness.  
“Are you sure you are okay with his,” Hannibal asked as Will kissed him.  
“Yes,” Will said. “I am in your arms again. I am always happy there.”  
Hannibal let him slide down to his knees.

*  
After a few days of quiet, and having seen to Abigail so that she was okay Will received an answer.

“My love.

I am happy with our offering to the dragon. You should not have let him hurt you, but what is done is done. I will protect you in the future.  
I know our mate can provide that for you as well. The time for me to break free is almost here. I long to hold you in my arms again.  
D.”

Will smiled to himself. Things were proceeding well, and Hannibal would soon be ready to see the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to come togheter now.


	8. Weddings and betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will marry and the dragon escapes.

Hannibal was happy for a while, even though he was not making any headway with the Ripper case. He and Murasaki were planning his wedding, which was due soon. Bedelia and Anthony had just come back from their honeymoon, and Diana had turned seven. She still carried zombie teddy with her wherever she went, and she had made a new friend. It was a girl called Moon who had parents who clearly did not know the hippie era was long gone. 

*  
Even as he was happy he could not shake the feeling that he was missing something. Will was seemingly untroubled by his ordeal, and did not want to delay the wedding at all. In bed he kept insisting on everything being as it always was. He was seeing a psychiatrist, but he appeared fine.   
Will was resilient, but was he also something more?  
Hannibal did not with to doubt his future husband, but the thought remained.

*  
The wedding was small but intimate, and Will was lovely in blue.  
They said their vows, and then went on their honeymoon. Hannibal let go of his doubts and was blissful for a long while. Will had rented his home in Wolf Trap to a neighbor and moved in with Hannibal. The dogs were a bit much, but Hannibal soon got used to them.

*  
When they came back to their respective lives they also came back to very disturbing news. Francis Dolarhyde had escaped, killing two guards and taking a nurse hostage. Hannibal insisted on Will having a guard detail.

*  
All had gone well, Will mused as he planned their next move. He would need to get Hannibal more accustomed to the idea of killing. It occurred to him that his husband wasn’t ready yet. He would need more traumas to get there. There would be a risk of going away with Francis now, but he knew it was necessary. Hannibal’s heart would break, but he had to see clearly how things truly were.   
Will sighed, he did not like what he was going to do, but it had to be done.  
He shared his love with Francis as always, but Hannibal was all his.  
This would have to change. 

“I need to go do something,” Will said and left after dinner. Hannibal was suspicious and so he got in his car and drove after Will.  
He saw that he was going towards his old home. Hannibal stopped to get gas so Will would not see him.

*  
When Hannibal was in Wolf Trap, he stopped his car in the woods and walked on foot, carrying his gun.  
Will’s old house was lit and the door was open. He carefully walked in and headed for the bedroom. What he saw there nearly stopped his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the rest soon.


	9. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finally sees the truth.

Hannibal sees the scene and it is clear like a photograph in his mind. The gun trembles in his hand.

Will is in bed with someone. He’s making low moans that sound desperate as the tall, familiar man reaches completion in his body.

“I am yours,” Will says, and kisses his lover. It’s Francis Dolarhyde.

“I thought you were mine,” Hannibal says and they see him now.

Will gets up, and his body is littered with bites and bruises from passionate love-making. Dolarhyde looms behind him, a terrifying shape.

“I am,” Will says.

“Not if you are in bed with a murderer on the run.”

“You are both mine. Did you not do what I asked you?”

“To protect you. I did not know you had deceived me.”

“It was all for your sake.”

“No. And you killed those people did you not?”

“Hannibal..”

“You made me a murderer and you are one. Ripper.”

“You catch on fast,” says Dolarhyde and now he’s dressed.

Hannibal holds his gun steady.

Will scrambles to put on some clothes and then Hannibal feels a sting to his neck.

Abigail stands behind him with a syringe.

“Sorry,” she says. “I did what he said.”

“Good girl,” says Will. “I love you Hannibal. When you wake up we’ll be gone.”

“Come my bride,” says Dolarhyde.

“Yes husband,” Will says meekly.

 

*

He wakes up alone and find a note from Will.

“I am sorry. You will see the glory and become one with our family.”

 

He knows Will will have packed and left when he’s in his house.

He calls Beverly to tell her what has happened. Or some version thereof.

The chambers of his broken heart are full of images, and his memory palace is cracking. The dragon’s hold on Will was never fully gone. Will did not love him; he only used him to get his lover free.

Hannibal removes his ring, and wonders how he can bear it.

 

*

He finds Will’s letter to Francis that he never had time to send and reads it.

 

“My husband.

 

Our mate has performed the task well. The dragon’s glory will be ours now.

I know that he will love you as I do. My love for him is strong as well.

I long to be in your arms, to be claimed as yours again. My dear, I am happy now but I will be happier when I see you again.

W”

 

He sets the letter down, and wonders what it means. Will does love him, maybe only a little but he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. One to go.


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is miserable, and so is Will in his own way.

Three weeks had passed without a word from Will, and Hannibal was miserable. He was surrounded by Will’s dogs and his own memories. The betrayal hurt so badly it was a physical ache. He should call and tell someone Will has left with his true love, but he could not. He could not even worry about Abigail.  
He told Alana nothing, but he had to tell someone something.

*  
Beverly sighed.  
“What happened with Will? I haven’t seen him around?”  
“He’s left me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I found him in bed with someone else.”  
“Oh I’m so sorry,” she said and grabbed his hand.  
“An ex. Then they left to work things out. I will be divorcing him.”  
“Are you sure you want that? He betrayed you, but you were so in love with him.”  
“I still am,” Hannibal said and Beverly sighed in sympathy.

 

*  
Will was in their new house, and Abigail was training with Francis.  
He missed Hannibal like a limb that had been severed.  
He had not expected that. The heartbreak he had caused had also hurt him badly.  
In Francis arms that night he could only see Hannibal’s face, and he almost called out his name. When sleep claimed the dragon he went up and texted Hannibal. 

“I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you this way. I love you,  
Will.”

Then he deleted the message.

 

*

Hannibal got the message and he sighed. He could not believe that this killer loved him. He was just playing with his heart. Hannibal petted Winston’s fur. “Your master is a bastard for leaving us,” he said.  
Winston did not disagree. Hannibal knew he had to find Will anyway. To divorce him or kill him or both. He had to set things right and save Abigail too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. I'm planning to wrap this up with a final part. Might take a little time, but I hope I can work on it soon.


End file.
